


Reunited.

by thewaywardwriter



Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mention of han solo, Post-Canon, Post-Death in the Family, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: There is something to say about being so attuned to her family's life Force.Han is full of reckless, pent-up energy.Chewie is calm ferocity.Rey is loyal determination, and Ren is closed off -And Luke. Luke is resigned, strained energy.And then he opens up to her three days after Rey finds him and the result... the result feels overwhelming.





	Reunited.

He opens up to her three days after Rey finds him.

 

It's bits and pieces of emotions, nothing like the strength of his Force - self that she usually feels when they're within speaking distance of each other.

 

Anxiety (his) and pain shoots through her in calm, trickling rivers of emotion.

 

Heartbreak, fresh heartbreak when they relieve the memory of Han's death.

 

“I love you,” Luke whispers to her. “I know,” Leia whispers back as she bends to clean up the mug she's dropped on the ground. And that is that.

_

 

When Leia finds Luke in the designated eating area on Hapes, he's silent.

 

“You have food in your beard,” she teases.

 

However, her brother's silence is unsettling and as much as Leia wants to keep prodding him, she too, stays quiet.

 

 But the questions are there.

 

“Where were you?”

 

 “Where have you been?”

 

“Why haven't you kept in touch?”

 

“Why did you give up?”

 

_“Why are you avoiding me?”_

 

“Luke."

 

_"Luke."_

 

"Luke?"

 

" _Luke?”_

_“_ ** _Luke - !_** ”

 

 _"Leia,”_ he finally says silently, his voice raspy, even in her mind.

 

Leia breathes and shuffles from side to side awkwardly.

 

And then he is in front of her, his hands on her cheeks.

 

“Leia,” he murmurs and then his arms are around her and she is shaking.

 

“Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me? And _don't_ say it's because you wanted to keep me safe, you _know_ I can take care of myself!”

 

“Leia,” he says again with a raspy voice. And then opens up to her.

 

There is a big rush of emotion there.

 

Guilt. Sadness. Confusion. Loss. Anger. Crying, sobbing really, Leia gently pulls him back to earth.

 

“I didn't know, I didn't know.”

 

She's crying, “Luke... Luke! I'm sorry, I didn't know. But that's still no excuse for you to have left.”

 

“I know, I know,” he whispers to her, “I – I'm sorry.”

 

She screams into his chest instead of accepting. It's the only way she knows how to respond.

 

“Han is dead,” she finally says after a while.

 

“...I know. I dreamnt it. I'm sorry Leia.”

 

“Me too,” she says, “Me too.”


End file.
